Angel
by quattrolove
Summary: STOPPED Angelina hates her life, so ends it. Then she ends up in Middle Earth. What will happen when she falls in love with Legolas, but he has to leave? A visit to Galadriel reveals all... A little bit of W.I.T.C.H thrown in, but changed names!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer:- I do not own Lord of the Rings. I do own Angelina though. I'd rather not talk about that.

Angelina looked down at the rushing water. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. She was afraid. A thought crossed her mind.

_Well, would you rather spend one more day in this pit?_

That steadied her slightly. She climbed down the steps until her bare feet touched the water. No more steps now. She could only jump. She stood there for a long time, thinking over the events that had led her there. Her mother saying she was a waste of space when she was 5. Her dad saying they had never even wanted a kid, that she was just a mistake. They lived in a Victorian mansion, and she got the servant's quarters. The only clothes she ever got were from charity shops. One fountain pen with 30 cartridges lasted the year. 2 pencils every 2 years. Her dad in a drunken state one night, coming to her room and raping her. Her mum calling her slut and slapping her till she was black and blue, then sending her back to boarding school the next day with a note saying she had fallen down the stairs. Cutting herself as relief. Drawing, writing, reading, singing, everything she could think of to take the pain away. Nothing worked. The Church throwing her out for being raped. The only thing she believed in, God, and she wasn't even allowed to worship him. This was the only thing left. Quickly, she prayed,

Dear God, I love you, you know that, but I can't live like this anymore. I've hardly ever doubted you, so don't rub salt in the wound. Please let me come up to heaven to live with you. This is the last thing I'm going to ask of you. Amen.

She closed her eyes, and checked with her left foot for another step. No, she was right, this was the end. She heard someone scream at her to stop, but she ignored them. She jumped. The swirling waters engulfed her and the last thing she thought before losing conciousness was,

Sorry.

Short chapter, I know. Please please please review!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of Tolkein's works, or Peter Jackson's. And this disclaimer is true and shall last for the rest of the story.

A/N: - I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've had the whole coursework thing! Starting GCSEs is not good. Anyone in England under yr 10, RUN NOW AND NEVER LOOK BACK! Sorry, I get crazy sometimes.

Ps. "…" means speech, '…' (in italics) means song, and just plain italics means thought.

Angelina opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was an arrow. Pointing at her, to be precise. Looking beyond the arrow, she saw a very wet young man, with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

_What the! I'm supposed to be dead! And why is he using an arrow? Okay, was I saved by a kind of medieval freak person? No, he has pointed ears. Pointed ears! What is this, Middle Earth?_ Angelina thought, while studying the man. _Well, might as well try._

"Um, hello. Do you think I could stand up?" Angelina asked, hoping and praying he'd say yes.

"You will have to. I am taking you to the Lady of Lorién," the man said, putting his bow and arrow away, pulling Angelina to her feet, and looking her up and down in slight shock.

_The Lady of Lorién? I've fallen into a Lord of the Rings re-enactment. Oh, flipping perfect (!)_ Angelina thought sarcastically. _Hold on, why is he looking at me like that? Surely he's seen jeans and T-shirts before! Oh sugar, I'm wearing a white shirt, and I got it wet. Darn it!_ With that, she quickly folded her arms over her chest, and said,

"Well?"

The man shook his head, and pulled her arms off her chest to bind her wrists. Angelina hissed. She had cut herself the day before, and it wasn't healed yet. The man either didn't hear, or chose not to, as he pulled her away from the river they had been standing by and into the forest behind them.

"Whoa…" Angelina whispered. They were now in what looked to be Lorién, but 1000 times better than the movies.

_Maybe he's right. Maybe this isn't Earth, and we are in Lorién._ Angelina thought as they started to climb the stairs that she knew let to Galadriel's flet. _That would be cool._

They entered the flet, and the man (or elf, as Angelina now thought) bowed to the woman and man at the top who Angelina assumed to be Galadriel and Celeborn.

"I found this human in the river, my lady," the elf said.

"Well done, Esgalan. You have done well," Galadriel said. "You may leave her with me." The elf bowed again, and left the flet.

"Well." Galadriel said looking Angelina up and down. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I am Angelina, my lady, and I'm not really sure why I'm here, or how I got here. I, I don't, do not come from Middle Earth," Angelina said hesitantly. Galadriel smiled, and said,

"I foresaw your coming, Angelina, and I see in you where you hail from. You have an important part to play, and, if you are willing, I would like to send you on a quest."

"What sort of quest, my lady?" Angelina asked carefully.

"A quest to protect a charge. I know you know the future of the Fellowship, but I cannot see what that is in your mind. Go along with them. Protect your charge."

"Who is my charge, my lady?"

"That, I will not tell you. You must work it out for yourself. But know this. He does not need much protecting, except for in one thing. His own sadness. The Fellowship arrived yesterday, Angelina, and you must be introduced. But first, two things. One, you must swear not to reveal anything about the future of the Fellowship to anyone, and second, you must change."

"I will gladly do both, my lady," Angelina smiled.

"Good. Esgalan!" Galadriel called. The elf appeared again, and unbound Angelina's wrists. Angelina let out a small sigh of relief, and promptly crossed her arms over her chest again. Galadriel smiled, and Esgalan led Angelina away. They walked to a small flet in different tree, and Esgalan said before walking away,

"This is to be your flet for your stay here. The Fellowship have been informed of your arrival, and that you will be going with them. You will find a dress in there."

Angelina entered her room, and went from the outer room (which was very small) to the bedroom (which was slightly larger). On the bed she saw a plain blue dress, which she quickly changed into. Plain, yes, but form fitting on the top, and a half-full skirt. Angelina then saw clips and hair-ties on the dressing table, so she brushed her hair, and expertly fixed it into a bun. As always, her fringe and a few tendrils escaped from the clips.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid hair!" Angelina muttered, and then left the flet. At the bottom of the tree, another elf was waiting.

"I am to take you to the Fellowship," he said.

"Well, lead on, McDuff!" Angelina said happily, easily falling into the fact it was Middle Earth, and nobody hated her yet. At the elf's blank look, Angelina shrugged, and said,

"It's a saying. It means, lead the way."

When they got to the Fellowship, Angelina saw they were all waiting for her.

_No pressure, then._ Angelina thought, looking around at the pavilion.

"This is Angelina," the guard elf said. "I will leave her with you now." And with that, he disappeared.

"Do they always do that?" Angelina said before anyone else could say a word.

"Do, what?" the man Angelina knew to be Aragorn asked.

"Do elves always vanish before you know where they've gone?" Angelina clarified, looking round as if searching for the elf.

"Oh! Yes," Aragorn chuckled, looking at Legolas with an amused look.

"Cool! And that means it's excellent. Anyway, you all know who I am. I'm Angelina, and I know most people here like to call all girls ladies, but I am in no way a lady, so can we just forget that bit and you can all just call me by my name!" Angelina smiled. For a few seconds, all she got was confused looks, but then it dawned on them, and they smiled back.

"Well, hello Angelina!" Aragorn said, and the others followed suit. "You are different to any woman I've met before.

"Well, that's because, where I come from, women are equal to men in all respects, like they can talk back, argue with someone not in their family, fight, work for a living, and live on their own." Angelina paused, then continued, "And there's no reason to look so shocked, I fight too, you know! Compulsory subject at our school. Ugh, I hated school. You ever hear of a school anywhere, run. Please."

After everyone had been introduced, and Angelina had declared the hobbits "sweet", they settled down to talk.

"So, how long are you staying here?" Angelina asked.

"Roughly a month," Aragorn said.

"Cool. How well do you lot cope with people who enjoy sending others insane?"

"Like Elladan and Elrohir? We can cope, but not well." Legolas said, causing Aragorn to laugh.

"Oh. Well then, I'll tone down the insanity." Angelina said, smiling at all of them.

"I have a feeling this trip is going to be very interesting," Boromir smiled.

"That's one word for it!" Angelina smiled. She then saw Aragorn frowning at her concernedly, and asked him,

"What's wrong, Aragorn?"

"What happened to your wrists?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, nothing really, just a few cuts," Angelina stuttered.

"Nothing?" Aragorn said. "Nothing? Who attacked you, Angelina? What did this?"

Sorry for the sort-of cliffie! And thanks to the reviewer I had last time! If you read, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

-- AUTHOR NOTE –

I know I haven't updated in ages, and I'm incredibly sorry to all those people who reviewed and asked me to update.

I felt that, even though I did get some good reviews and even though it was my first and favourite story, and even though I have about 60 chapters I wrote about 3 years ago, Angel was becoming too Mary-Sue-ish. The second chapter was published with the intent of rectifying that, but I couldn't go on from that point. This was reinforced by the C2 community it was put into, which helped me see I needed to do something about it. So, at the moment, I'm working to a rewrite. A complete rewrite. Most elements of the plot will be the same, but I'm going to try and get anything remotely Mary-Sue over and done with in the first couple of chapters so then I can get on with a good story (I hope). This will not be published for a very long time, because I'm going to write it out and get it read over by my friend, who is an exceptional writer, even though she doesn't write fanfiction.

If anyone wants to read the original version, then leave a comment with your email address and I'll see if I can type it up and email it to you. You can read it, and if anyone has any ideas on how I can improve it, I'd be incredibly grateful.

I know that I'm going to disappoint some people, but I've lost all passion for the story. I don't feel that the story as I originally wrote is any good.

Honestly, if anyone does have any ideas, then please let me know. I need them.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

To anyone still reading these…

A while ago, I realised I didn't have much of the inspiration needed to update regularly, so most of my stories went on hold.

Now, I think I may have to leave them for at least 4 years, if not for good.

My A-Level exams are coming up (to anyone not in England, that's the final exams you take which give you the grades for university), and I'm extremely behind. I thought I was on track, but I did incredibly badly in my January exams, and now I'm having to retake most of them. I simply don't have the time to do anything but school work.

Next year, I start a very hard university course.

I don't want to leave these behind, because I love fanfiction. It has improved my English skills fantastically, and I have adored writing everything that appears on here. But I think, at least for now, the fanfiction has to go.

I have thought through it all very thoroughly, and this is my only option. If there was another, I wouldn't be doing this.

I'll leave all my stories up, in the hope that I may come back to them, and there's a couple of one-shots on my computer that I may post, but I think this'll be the last time you'll hear from me.

I'm truly sorry to anyone who wants me to continue. Honestly, I am. This is the one thing I swore I'd never do, but I need all my time to work.

I hope to see you all again one day, when the rush has died.

For what is probably the last time,

Ginnywitch.


End file.
